In a conventional electronic receipt system, an electronic receipt server manages electronic receipt data obtained by converting information that is to be printed on a paper receipt or the like to electronic data. Then, by accessing the electronic receipt server using an information terminal, same information as that supposed to be printed on the paper receipt can be browsed through the information terminal.
In such an electronic receipt system, the electronic receipt server may be necessary. Also, it may be necessary to replace a conventional device such as a POS (point-of-sale) terminal for issuing the paper receipt with a device having a function of providing the electronic receipt data to the electronic receipt server. For these reasons, an introduction cost of the system may increase. Therefore, it is desirable to provide an electronic receipt service at a lower cost.